UnDivided Continued
by Arkardor
Summary: Did you find UnDivided too short? Did you think the ending was too sudden? So did I, so I set out to writing this. Please read the Author's Note for information. This story is not finished, and I plan on finishing sooner rather than later.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I want to make it clear that this is the first time that I have ever written a fan fiction, even put up one of my stories on the Internet. At the time of writing this note (10/8/2015 10:23 PM Central Time), I am not done with this story. I only wanted to share what I have so far. The story picks up literally right where UnDivided ended. Like, seconds after. Some romance, some Hayden-using-romance-for-immature-jokes. Like I said in the summary, I do not own any of these characters. I made up a name for the President. Just so you know, the name I came up with is Latin. _Nicon_ means "victory" and **_**Onesiphorus**_ **means "bringer of wealth" or something like that. Again, I am not finished writing this! I hope that it comes out to about 10,000 words, maybe more. At the very least, I want it to be 6,000 words.**

CONNOR

He holds them for a number of moments more. To Connor, it feels like an eternity. A blissful, peaceful, amazing eternity. In reality, it only lasts for a minute more. When Connor separates from their embrace, he is wrenched back to reality. The reality is as blissful, peaceful, and amazing as the moment before. He hears his beloved Risa soothing the crowd from the podium, and he is filled with a warmth that makes him feel safe, that makes him feel whole. He sees the people around him watching him, seeing what their hero will do next. He smells the air, the air that his ancestors breathed and that has witnessed every major event in history, including ones such as Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech at the same place. He realizes that the crowd of people are waiting for him to do something. He turns to his family, holds out his hand, and tells them, "Follow me." He leads them to the wall of riot police, and they split their ranks for them. They make their way to the podium, where his family hangs back and Connor stands by Risa. With her hand in his, he looks over the possibly millions gathered there. He looks at Risa, who looks at him, and their eyes meet. Her eyes carry a message of love and courage, love of him and courage that he will further capture this crowd to truly affect unwinding for all time.

"Listen up. This is just the beginning. There is still 37% of the population is still in support of unwinding and 19% is undecided. We need to turn that 37%, and help that 19% decide where they stand! We need to completely eradicate unwinding! If not us, then who? WE NEED TO BAND TOGETHER AND COMPLETELY DESTROY UNWINDING! THAT IS OUR RESPONSIBILITY! IF WE DO THAT, WE WILL BE CHANGING THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER!"

Cheers erupt all around from the large mass of people there. It seems as if the world shakes and that every building and monument around them will come down. Connor looks behind him to see his family smiling. He looks back to the still-screaming crowd. He waits until the cheers die down, and take the microphone yet again. He tells the crowd, "Right there behind me is my family, in the forms of my parents and brother. Standing next to me is my family, in the form of the love of my life. And you all in front of me are my friends. Most of you probably wonder as to how I could possibly forgive my parents for signing that unwind order. I haven't fully forgiven them yet, but I'm willing to. I always have been, honestly."

The crowd lets out a cheer. The fact that the legendary Akron AWOL is willing to forgive his parents is incredible. It shows that Connor is merciful, a quality the Juvenile Authority and Proactive Citizenry did not possess. It shows unison, something that should be endlessly sought after. When the cheer dies down, Connor hears a voice ring out.

"How do you feel about your grafted arm?"

Connor is surprised by this question, but he answers it still. "For those who did not hear the question asked, the asker wants to know how I feel about my grafted arm. To tell you the truth, I hated it at first. Not only because it was a grafted arm, but also because I knew the person who owned this arm. His name was Roland Taggart. He hated me, and the feeling was mutual. He nearly killed me on one occasion. Other things as well," Connor glances at Risa before continuing on, and she signals that she knows what he means. "Yes, other things as well. But I eventually came to terms with it. I looked at the shark tattoo once, and it seemed to speak with me with the voice of Roland. It wanted me to make sure that it wasn't all for nothing. By that, I took it as it meaning his unwinding. I came to terms with it, if only for Roland."

That brings about another cheer, as Connor would not let the unwinding of Roland be for nothing, despite their hatred towards each other. Connor waits until the cheer dies down before continuing.

"I'm going to let Risa have the mic, so that she can say what she wants to say to you all. That is, if she wants to."

Risa nods, and Connor steps to the side, letting Risa take the mic.

RISA

Connor steps to the side, and she takes the podium. She grips Connor's hand, squeezes it once, then lets go.

"Hello, everyone. I don't think that I need to introduce myself, but I'm Risa Ward."

Cheers erupt, just as they had for Connor.

"I don't have much to say, honestly. First, thank you to each and every one of you in front of me right now for showing up here and declaring your opposition to unwinding. Second, thank you to Camus Comprix for going against Proactive Citizenry. Third, thank you to Grace Skinner for rescuing the organ printer and carrying out our original plan of getting it to a medical company that could mass produce it and sell it in order to topple unwinding by presenting a humane and cheaper solution. Fourth, thank you to Lev, for being such a great friend and doing what you did that day at the Statue of Liberty, no matter how stupid it was. Fifth, thank you to Argent Skinner for rescuing Connor and I, as well as all the other AWOLs that had been caught and being held in that black market harvest camp, and for playing such a crucial role in getting Connor back. Sixth, thank you to Admiral Dunfee for running the Graveyard for such a long time and for playing such a crucial role in Connor's rewinding after being unwound. Seventh, thank you to Hayden for calling this gathering. Eight, thank you to the President for vetoing the Parental Override bill. Ninth, thank you to Connor, for doing all you've done against unwinding and for being the love of my life."

The crowd cannot contain themselves. They scream, shout, and cheer, all because of Risa's short speech. Before they die down completely, she leans into the microphone and speaks.

"We must eradicate unwinding completely! We mustn't let the lives of all those who have been unwound be for naught! We must ban unwinding!"

The cheer comes back in full force. She looks at Connor, and sees him grinning. She grabs his hand, looks him in the eye, and whispers, "I love you, Connor. More than anything." He squeezes her hand, and whispers back, "I love you, too, Risa. More than you can imagine."

She leans in and kisses him, just for a moment. He smiles, she smiles, and the crowd cheers on. Gripping his hand in her own, she leans back into the microphone.

"I feel like I need to say this in addition to everything else. All of you probably know who Lev Garrity, better known as Lev Calder, is. I'm confident that he wishes he could be here. All of you probably know who Camus Comprix is. I'm confident that he wishes he could be here. All of you probably know who Grace Skinner is. I'm confident that she wishes she could be here. The list goes on and on. I'm confident that each and every single one of them could be here, right now, protesting unwinding. And trust me when I say that we are finally at an advantage. Because we are. If we keep on this path, we can end unwinding forever!"

Thunderous cheers. Risa's grin grows wider as she basks in this glorious, happy moment, standing beside the love of her life with friends all around. They step away from the podium, letting the next person take it and pick up where they left off. They walk to Connor's family, waiting near the podium with large grins on their faces. Risa doesn't know what to think of them. Hayden is standing with them, engaging in small conversation. When he sees them approaching, he opens his mouth to speak.

"I have an extra tent that is fairly large for you two to use, or you could bunk with me and my radio team or Connor's family. Your choice, but I think the extra tent would suit you lovebirds."

Connor blushes at that, and says, "If it is okay with Risa, we'll take your extra tent." Risa nods in acceptance, and the two giggle. Connor's parents shift uneasily, and they fall into an awkward silence. Then, Connor's dad speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Connor. Your mother is, too. We know that simply saying that isn't enough to warrant your forgiveness, but I just wanted to put that out there. Our tent is next to the Lincoln Memorial, it is blue with yellow streaks. If you want to talk, just come see us, "He pauses before continuing, saying, "I love you, Connor."

Connor stands there for a moment more, and Risa watches him closely to see how he will react. He clears his throat before continuing, "I love you, too, Dad. But that doesn't mean that I am entirely ready to forgive you." With that, Connor nods to Hayden and they head off to Hayden's tent. The riot police split their ranks, and the crowd does as well. They seem to be in awe that three legends are standing before them, casually walking next to them. Risa grins at that, thinking how crazy it is that they are now at this point.

They reach Hayden's tent, a large one that can hold upwards of eight people. He tells them that there are only five people in his team, so the extra space is for supplies. He heads in, and comes back with a large tent. They all get to work with setting it up, right next to Hayden's. After they set it up, Hayden says, "Okay, there you go. Glad to see you guys, and good talk you gave them. Come see me later to talk about plans and whatnot, and I'll let you guys do whatever. See you." With that, Hayden heads into his tent. Connor and Risa head into theirs, where they set up two bedrolls that Hayden gave them earlier. They lay down next to each other on the bedrolls, pushed together to form a single, large one. Connor glances at Risa, mischief in his eye and a smirk on his face. She laughs, which causes him to laugh, and he pulls her towards him, leans down, and kisses her with such passion and happiness that she is completely overwhelmed. She returns the passion, and the two tumble onto the bedrolls, intertwined in each other's arms.

CONNOR

Afterwards, Risa and Connor lay facing each other, just a few inches apart, with their hands and legs intertwined. Connor does not want this moment of love and passion to end, and he knows that Risa feels the same way. "I love you, Risa," Connor speaks into the air between them. Her grin grows even wider, and she replies, "I love you, Connor." He leans forward, kissing her gently. They remain this way for fifteen minutes, until finally they hear Hayden outdoors saying, "Hey lovebirds, may I come in?" Connor and Risa quickly pull their clothes on, and invite Hayden inside.

Hayden smirks when he steps inside, clearly knowing what had transpired. "I heard you from my tent, but I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be intruding on anything, so I waited a while. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is in forty minutes, and we have a second set of speeches after that. After that, everybody splits up. We plan on staying here for half a week more, but you two can go whenever. Now, since you two have had your fun, do you want to come to my tent and hang out with the crew and me?"

Both Connor and Risa laugh, and Risa speaks up, "Sure, we'll come to your tent. We'll be there in a minute. We need to get ready and try to make it not so obvious that we just had 'fun,' as you put it."

All three of them laugh and smile, and Hayden takes his leave. Connor and Risa get up from the bedrolls, fix their clothes, and make themselves look presentable. Connor reaches out, grabs Risa's hips, pulls her towards him, and kisses her gently. He whispers to her, "I love you, Risa. I can't tell you that enough." She holds his face, and whispers back, "I love you, Connor. I can't say that to you enough, either." He grabs her hand, and the two walk out of their tent together.

They walk to Hayden's tent, and go inside. Inside, there is a small cache of supplies in one corner, five bedrolls in another, and a radio broadcast set-up in another. The radio broadcast set-up is hooked up to an outlet that is gathering its power from somewhere unknown to Connor and Risa, and shares that power with a fan that keeps the room cool. Hayden sits on one of the bedrolls with a laptop, and looks up to see them enter.

"Hey, lovebirds. Sit down, I need to show you something," Hayden tells them when he sees them. Connor sits down beside Hayden, and Risa sits down beside Connor. Connor hold her hand in his and says, "Show us." Hayden clicks around on the laptop, and turns it so that Connor can read it. It is an ad for condoms, and Connor bursts out laughing. "Hope you used one, but I doubt you had one. So, I decided to do some research and I found the best one on the market. Just letting you know. There are some at the nearest convenience store, just so you know." Everyone in the tent is laughing hysterically, until Hayden says, "Anyway, now that the joke is over, I need to show you guys something for real. Even though you two were flown here by the FBI, you have still been accused of crimes. Now, people are calling for the President to pardon your supposed "crimes," as well as mine. And a lot of people. Basically everyone we know. Now, they are calling on him to do this all before the elections tomorrow. Now, the time is 6:48 at night. They want him to do it before midnight. If he does, then we are all good. We can travel freely and everything, and I can get my own radio station. You two can buy those condoms, do whatever, who knows. But, we only have five hours and twelve minutes before the clock hits midnight. The President is well aware of these calls, and he promises to make a decision before midnight. He says that he hopes it will be in two hours, which means that we would have to miss some of the speeches. That's fine by me, seeing as though people have been repeating the same thing every day at speech time. I just wanted to let you guys know that."

Connor and Risa are speechless. The fact that they might not be on the run anymore after tonight is just too unbelievable. Connor looks at Risa, Risa looks at Connor, and the two grip each other's hands more tightly. Connor says, "We could be finally free. And with each other." Risa responds by leaning forward and kissing him passionately, and whispering into the airspace between them, "I'd love that, Connor. I love you." He returns the kiss with the same amount of passion, whispering, "I love you, too."

Hayden coughs, and Connor and Risa jump. "Sorry," Connor says. "Not sorry," Risa says. Connor chuckles at that, and holds Risa's hand even closer and tighter.

"Anyway, dinner is in a bit. I think we should hang out until it's time for Mr. President to make his decision." Hayden says. Connor and Risa both nod, agreeing with the plan.

CONNOR

After dinner, they walk to see some of the speeches. After seeing three, Hayden taps both Connor and Risa on the shoulder. He beckons them with them, and they commence the walk to Hayden's tent. When they arrive, Hayden immediately goes to his laptop and begins clicking a bunch of keys. He looks up, saying, "Come here, he's about to go on."

Risa and Connor sit down side by side, gripping each other's hands tightly. Connor looks over at Risa, feeling love and hope, and seeing the same feelings on her face. They kiss, then move their attention over to the laptop. As they look at this, the President of the United States appears on the screen. He clears his throat, and begins to speak.

"Hello, and good evening. I am President Nicon Onesiphorus. Earlier today, I was made aware of requests to pardon the crimes of Connor Lassiter, Risa Ward, Levi Tashi'ne, more commonly known as Levi Calder or Levi Garrity, Hayden Upchurch, Admiral Dunfee, Cyrus Finch, Camus Comprix, Bambi Covalt, Argent Skinner, Grace Skinner, among others. After ample amount of time for thought, I have considered all the angles to go about this. I would like to inform the good people of the United States that I have decided to pardon all those mentioned, due to the crimes they committed being outweighed by the crimes of those their crimes were against. I would also like to invite Connor Lassiter, his family consisting of Kirk Lassiter, Claire Lassiter, and Lucas Lassiter, Risa Ward, and Hayden Upchurch to the White House. If you are listening, those mentioned, I wish to extend my home to you as safe haven. You will be taken care of. Have a good evening and night, America."

With that, he leaves the podium he was standing behind. Hayden closes his laptop, and a smile grows across his face. The same smile grow to the faces of Risa and Connor. Connor looks at Risa, and their eyes meet. Connor leans forward, kissing Risa with such passion that she jumps from surprise. In a moment, though, she kisses back with the same amount of passion. His hands run through her hair, her hands run along his back. The two continue this for a time, until Hayden clears his throat in obvious discomfort. He says, "Okay, either stop or move to your tent. But we need to talk, so I recommend stopping." They reluctantly stop, heeding their friend's wishes. The look on Risa's face says that she isn't done, though, and Connor can imagine that his says the same thing. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Connor says, unable to clear his smile.

"If you want, we can go to the White House. It'll take about thirty minutes to get there, just about. We can sleep in comfortable beds, eat good food, and you two can do whatever, until his invitation has been fulfilled to its fullest. And, he is leading the polls for the election. He'll probably be reelected, and the invitation may last longer. Depending on how long the invitation was going to last in the beginning, of course. I think we should."

Connor looks at Risa, asking for her opinion. She nods, so he looks back at Hayden and says, "Sure, we can leave now. But what do we do about all this?"

Hayden replies by saying, "Leave it. The invitation is to us three and your family, so my team can keep an eye on the equipment. The extra tent is fine, and they'll do something with it if they need to. But, do you want to take your family?"

Connor nods, adding, "I guess. It'll take longer, but it's a step in the right direction for us."

With that, they stand up. Hayden gathers a few things, and the three take off. They find Connor's family with the location they gave him, and explain the President's invitation. The party of six begin their journey to the White House, Connor holding Risa's hand the entire way.

To Be Continued…

Seriously, I'm working on it as you read this. I just wanted to release what I have so far.


End file.
